


You're Still The One

by SaMiMoTzu22



Series: Tadao's Universe [1]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 10:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20740967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaMiMoTzu22/pseuds/SaMiMoTzu22
Summary: Sana had a reputation around the school, one she didn't enjoy, but there was one woman who would stay by her side, she was still the one from day one. Her Hirai Momo.





	You're Still The One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [changingshadows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/changingshadows/gifts).

‘Why does  _ this _ have to be  _ me _ ?’ Sana thought as she pulled another photocopy of the school paper off her locker. ‘ _ The Sanake strikes again _ ’ the header of the paper read. Sure, Sana had been with girls in the past and left them once she had had her fun, but that was before she met her one. She had been happy for the last two years, but people were determined to ruin her happiness.

“Is everything okay Satang?” came a voice from Sana’s right. She turned and saw Mina standing next to her. “Sorry if I startled you, it's just you look a bit distant.”

“It’s fine thank you Minari,” Sana managed to form a smile on her face “Thank you for checking up on me.”

“It’s fine Sana, we all know this is a load of rubbish,” Mina took the paper from Sana’s hand and scrunched it up, before walking over to the bin and disposing of it. “You know that you aren’t like that now, and it’s all down to one girl. She has helped you so much, and you have helped her. You are  _ perfect _ for each other.”

“Thank you Mina,” Sana started to wipe away the tears that had pricked the corner of her eyes.

“Hey, there’s no need to cry. Just make sure you stay happy Sana, that’s all that matters” Mina smiled as she helped wipe Sana’s tears away.

Sana reached out her phone and looked at her lock screen, her gummy smile broke through the water that was still slowly dripping off her cheeks. Just seeing the picture of her and her girlfriend was enough to brighten her day and remove the clouds out of her sky.

\----

‘Why does  _ she _ have to go through this?’ Momo pulled out the note that had been put in her bag warning her about Sana. She got these everyday. Momo didn’t care about Sana’s past. She only cared about the present and the future that they had together. She opened the note that she had received today. ‘ _ I Hope you don’t become the next victim of the Sanake. You are just a toy to her, no matter how long you have been with her. _ ’

“Hey Momo unnie!” Momo was snapped back to reality by the sound of Tzuyu greeting her.

“Hey Tzu, hows things?” Momo replied to Tzuyu.

“I’m good, but judging by the look on your face just, you’re not,” the tall girl rested her hand on Momo’s shoulder and offered her a supportive smile.

“Why does she have to put up with this Tzuyu? This is all in the past, but yet it keeps being brought up.” Momo had tears forming in her eyes. “Its like people want to bring her down and i don’t know what the reason is behind it.” With the last word being spoken softly before the stream of water that had built up in her eyes came rushing down her soft face.

“Hey unnie, come on. Look at me,” Tzuyu crouched down in front of her sobbing friend whos back was against the wall. Momo had pulled herself into a ball. She slowly lifted her head at Tzuyu’s request. “You know she’s not like she was in the past, and you are a massive factor in that. You have changed her, and for the better, im so happy for you pair. You don’t need to listen to anyone who sends you any of this rubbish.” Tzuyu grabs the note from off the floor by Momo’s bag and tears it up before letting the pieces fall to the floor.

“I guess you’re right Tzuyu.” Momo snuffled, her tears were slowing after hearing the words from her friend. 

Tzuyu stood up and offered a hand for Momo to take to get her up off the floor, before reaching down and grabbing the Japanese girls bag for her. She reaches into her own bag and offered Momo some tissues to help dry her cheeks and stop the mascara running further down her cheeks. “Come on, let's get you looking back to your usual beautiful self.” Tzuyu linked with Momo and started to walk towards the restroom.

“Chou Tzuyu! Hirai Momo!” a voice boomed from behind the pair. They turned and saw the school president, Park Jihyo, standing where the remnants of the note that Tzuyu has ripped up was. “Pick up your litter, otherwise detention.”

“Sorry Jihyo unnie, it was my fault.” Tzuyu timidly informed Jihyo as she left Momo’s side to pick up the paper.

“Don’t do it again” Jihyo was quieter in her speech this time as Tzuyu turned and went back to Momo’s side. They ran into the restroom and fixed Momo’s makeup before going to their next class.

\----

Momo ran up the steps to her apartment. She knew what she needed. She fumbled in her bag for her keys. After a few seconds, she found them and rushed to unlock her door. She twisted the door handle and pushed the door open. “Sana!” She called out. There was no response, but Momo heard a faint whimper coming from one of the bedrooms. She closed the door behind her and sprinted towards the sound. When Momo opened the door, she found Sana blubbering, face down on the bed. “Satang, what’s wrong baby” Momo laid down on the bed next to the sobbing girl.

“Why do they  _ always _ have to bring up my past Momoring?” Sana’s breathy question implied to Momo that she had been in this state for some time, “Why can’t people just be happy for us?”

“I don’t know Satang, i just don’t know.” She pulled Sana’s head onto her chest to use as a pillow for her still crying girlfriend.

“I just want to people to realise that you are my one and only.” Sana’s tears were slowing after the comfort of her girlfriend being under her.

“Hey Sana. You and me know that. And you are my one and only. You’re still the one I run to, the one that I belong to.” Momo started to softly run her hand through Sana’s hair.

“And you’re the one I want for life, the one i love, the only one i dream of.” Sana pulled herself up and sat on Momo’s lap.

“You’re still the one i kiss goodnight” Momo pulled Sana into a deep, loving kiss. The kiss was full of passion. They truly realised in this moment just how much they meant to each other.

Sana pulled back from the kiss for a brief second “And I wouldn't have it any other way my Momoring” before going back to Momo’s soft, smooth lips.

The pair finished the kissing session and went out into the kitchen. “Satang” Momo called out as Sana was searching in the fridge for something to eat.

“Yes baby?” Sana replied.

“Do you remember what everyone used to say when we first got together, before all of this started?” Momo asked in a serious tone.

“Yeah, they used to say that they “bet they’ll never make it”” Sana replied.

Momo walked round the island counter in the apartment and opened a drawer, pulling out a small box. Momo walked over to Sana and took her hand in hers, before slowly falling onto one knee. “Well, let’s prove them wrong babe. Minatozaki Sana, will you do me the honour of being my wife?”

“Yes Momoring” Sana stuttered in a state of shock. “Of course. Yes, Yes, Yes” Sana repeated for twenty seconds, as Momo slipped the ring onto Sana’s finger.

\------- two years later

“The first time you touched me, I felt love” Sana looked deep into Momo’s eyes as she held both her hands in her own. “And after all this time, you’re still the one I love” Sana’s smile beamed.

“That was beautiful,” the solemniser brought the procession to an end “I now pronounce you Mrs and Mrs Hirai-Minatozaki, you may now kiss the bride.” Momo leaned in and pecked Sana on the lips, before being pulled into a deeper kiss by Sana.

Later in the room of their hotel the pair collapsed on the bed “Look how far we’ve come. We might have took the long way, but we knew we’d get here one day.” Momo smiled resting her hand on Sana’s belly.

“Im happy I got here with you, and I can't wait to go further with you, and this one too” Sana looked down to where Momo’s hand was resting. The bump was visable, and they couldnt be happier to be having an addition to their family in the not so distant future. “But you’ll still be my one Mrs Hirai-Minatozaki Momo.”

“And you’ll be my one Mrs Hirai-Minatozaki Sana” Momo lifted herself onto her knees and lowered her face to Sana’s delicate lips. The passion overflowed and filled the room. Momo had to pull herself back from Sana, to which the younger girl pouted. “We still need to prepare for tomorrow, we need to prepare for Hawaii.”

“I still can’t believe we are going to my dream holiday destination for our honeymoon, you really are the best Momoring.” Sana got excited again just from hearing the destination.

“I would do anything for you, My baby” Momo admitted.

“As I would for you, My Hirai Momo” Sana smiled. The journey from school to now had been long, but with Momo by her side, she knew she could beat any obstacle that came her way. Together.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @SaMiMoTzu22


End file.
